2014 Super GT Season
- - - }} The 2014 Super GT season (2014年のSUPER GT 2014-nen no SUPER GT) will be the 21th season of the JGTC and the 8th season of the Super GT-era. When it was announced that there will be 9 rounds in total, the South Korean round got cancelled"2014年韓国大会の開催中止を発表" SUPERGT.net, 16th December 2013, and the season's rounds was dropped to 8, with the 6th round still being the 1000 km Suzuka. And without announcing a special round at the end of the season, no special races will be held for this season. The season will start on 6th April in Okayama and will end on 16th November in Motegi after eight races. Calendar Test Sessions Entry List GT500 Class GT300 Class * = Used during shakedown test. ¹ = Possible confirmation. Dates Confirmed * = Scheduled date. Team Changes GT500 Changes *A new team might partipicate in the GT500 class. *Nissan planned to make a new team to partipicate in the season, but it was not realised. GT300 Changes *Goodsmile Racing will expand from one single car to two cars.GOODSMILERACING 2014 SUPER GT 参戦発表会レポート Nobuteru Taniguchi Official Website (23rd December 2013) The main team, GSR & Team Ukyo will have car number #4, with the secondary team having number #7. *The tire manufacturer, Hankook, will withdraw from the series. Team KTR will stay in the series with a new project. *Cars Tokai Dream28 will not have the Evangelion sponsor for the team. *Team Shift will end alliance with OKINAWA-IMP. However, Tomei Sports will partner with Okinawa-IMP. *Team Taisan will revive the old STP livery from 1990. Driver Changes *Frédéric Makowiecki rejected his contract for Dome Racing Team. He will move to WEC, becoming Porsche's factory driver.童夢、マコウィッキとの契約を解除。家族を尊重 AUTOSPORTweb (14th December 2013) However, IMSA Performance Matmut driver Jean-Karl Vernay will replace him for Dome Racing Team. *During a press conference with R&D Sport driver Tetsuya Yamano, he stated that he will retire from Super GT. It was confirmed, and he was replaced by Takuto Iguchi. *Team SARD will not contract Wakisaka this year, but he will not retire from Super GT. Instead, he will join Team Bandoh."戦力外通告" Juichi Blog (3rd December 2013) British driver Oliver Jarvis will replace him for the team, leaving him for a drive with Team Bandoh, partnering with Yuhi Sekiguchi脇阪寿一のバンドウ加入が正式決定！ 僚友は関口 AUTOSPORTweb (10th February 2014). *Super Formula driver Ryo Hirakawa might step up to the GT500 class. It is unknown which team he will drive for. However, there is no eligible teams that he can drive for. *During the rookie test session at Sepang, Nakajima Racing invited Belgian sportscar driver Bertrand Baguette to drive for the team."今季WECのLMP2王者がGT500セパンテストに参加" AUTOSPORTweb (12th December 2013) Baguette will join the series since the two Belgian drivers Marc Goossens and Patrick van Schoote joined the series from until , where there was no Belgian driver fom until . *Team Mugen driver Hideki Mutoh returns back to the GT500 class since 2011.http://formula-mix.seesaa.net/article/383253345.html He will drive for Team Kunimitsu this season. *Hankook KTR driver Tomonobu Fujii will say goodbye to Team KTR, and contracted to Hitotsuyama Racing. *After driving for Team Taisan, Kyosuke Mineo will move to LEON Racing, with Tsubasa Kurosawa being the third driver for the season. Shogo Mitsuyama later joins Team Taisan.タイサン、今季はGT-Rに！ 横溝＆密山がコンビ - SUPER GTニュース ・ F1、スーパーGT、SF etc. モータースポーツ総合サイト AUTOSPORT web (23rd February 2014) *Daiki Sasaki will step up to the GT500 class, driving for Kondo Racing. Lucas Ordóñez is put in NDDP Racing. *Hironobu Yasuda will move from Kondo Racing to Team Impul, partnering with Oliveira since . *Tsugio Matsuda will partner with Ronnie Quintarelli since , driving for the Nismo team. *Masataka Yanagida will return to MOLA Racing, partnering with three-time champion Satoshi Motoyama. *Takuya Izawa will leave the series and join GP2 Series for 2014. *Without Tetsuya Tanaka getting a drive for the GAINER team, Hideki Yamauchi will join the team, partnering with Masayuki Ueda. Tanaka might join Dijon Racing. *Former Formula One driver Vitantonio Liuzzi gets hired for Honda and will drive for Autobacs Racing Team Aguri, partnering with Kosuke Matsuura. Ralph Firman is currently left without a drive. *Ryo Michigami will not race for this season, but he will be an executive advisor for Team Mugen. *Autobacs Racing Team Aguri's third driver for GT300, Tomoki Nojiri, will join the series for Team Mugen, partnering with Yuhki Nakayama. *Having no drive for GT500, Seiji Ara will join Team Studie, partnering with BMW factory driver Jörg Müller. another version *Frédéric Makowiecki: Dome Racing Team (driver) → World Endurance Championship (Porsche - GTE Pro) *Jean-Karl Vernay: World Endurance Championship (IMSA Performance Matmut - GTE Am) → Dome Racing Team (driver) *Juichi Wakisaka: Team SARD (driver) → Team Bandoh (driver) *Yuhi Sekiguchi: MOLA Racing (driver) → Team Bandoh (driver) *Hideki Mutoh: Team Mugen (driver) → Team Kunimitsu (driver) *Tomonobu Fujii: Team KTR (driver) → Hitotsuyama Racing (driver) *Tetsuya Tanaka: GAINER (driver) → unknown *Hideki Yamauchi: JLOC (driver) → GAINER (driver) *Bertrand Baguette: World Endurance Championship (OAK Racing - LMP2) → Nakajima Racing (driver) *Ryo Michigami: Nakajima Racing (driver) → retirement from Super GT racing (but works as an executive advisor for Team Mugen) *Vitantonio Liuzzi: Superstars Series → Autobacs Racing Team Aguri (driver) *Ralph Firman: Autobacs Racing Team Aguri (driver) → no drive *Tomoki Nojiri: Autobacs Racing Team Aguri (third driver) → Team Mugen (driver) *Tetsuya Yamano: R&D Sport (driver) → retirement *Takuto Iguchi: R&D Sport (third driver) → R&D Sport (driver) *Hiroki Yoshida: no drive → Tomei Sports (driver) *Takuya Shirasaka: Tomei Sports (driver) → no drive *Masanobu Kato: LEON Racing (driver) → no drive *Kyosuke Mineo: Team Taisan (driver) → LEON Racing (driver) *Oliver Jarvis: no drive → Team SARD (driver) *Lucas Ordóñez: NDDP Racing (as third driver) & NISMO Athlete Global Team (FSC driver) → NDDP Racing (driver) *Daiki Sasaki: NDDP Racing (driver) → Kondo Racing (driver) *Tsugio Matsuda: Team IMPUL (driver) → NISMO (driver) *Hironobu Yasuda: Kondo Racing (driver) → Team IMPUL (driver) *Masataka Yanagida: NISMO (driver) → MOLA Racing (driver) *Takuya Izawa: Team Kunimitsu (driver) → GP2 Series *Seiji Ara: Team Bandoh (driver) → Team Studie (driver) *Jörg Müller: Goodsmile Racing (third driver) → Team Studie (driver) *Shogo Mitsuyama: Direction Racing (driver) → Team Taisan (driver) Calendar Changes *The South Korean round has been cancelled due to several reasons. Cars confirmed *Honda will run the new Honda NSX Concept-GT, replacing the Honda HSV-010 GT. *Lexus will run the new Lexus LF-CC GT, replacing the Lexus SC430. Later, the car was renamed to Lexus RC-F GT. *Nissan will still run the Nissan GT-R (R35) with a DTM-styled bodykit. Notes Category:Super GT Seasons